The Dragon Tank
by Akirage
Summary: Crono and Lucca battle the Dragon Tank!!! Also the events leading up to this.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger or its characters. Chrono Trigger   
is owned by Nintendo.  
  
"The verdict is: not guilty. But even if he didn't kidnap the princess, he still  
put her in danger. The sentence: 3 days solitary confinement."  
  
My name is Crono. I am a swordsman. I was executed unfairly because of the fesitvities going on. With all the people around, no one could really make clear sense of what happened. Even though I was sentenced to 3 days solitary confinement, the chancellor is having me executed anyways. It must amuse him to see people executed for no good reason.  
  
I banged on the bars of my jail cell.  
  
"Hey! Pipe down!" the guard commanded.  
I then had an idea. If I kept on banging on the bars, in time, the guard would get   
angry and open the door to come in. If I could knock him unconcious when he comes in,   
I could escape.  
  
I banged on the bars again.  
  
"Hey! I said shut up!" the guard bellowed.  
I could tell he was mad, so I was very close to achieving my goal.  
  
I figured that if I banged on the bars once more...  
"Shut up!!! Ooh, this'll show him!" the guard said, severely showing his anger.  
  
The guard opened the door, and...  
  
SLASH!!!  
Ouch.  
  
This is my chance!  
BAM!!!!!!!  
  
The guard was knocked unconcious by the flat side of my blade.  
  
The other guard noticed this and attacked.  
I held my sword across my body for defense. He hit my sword. I slashed him, and he collapsed.  
  
I checked him, and found a Mid Tonic. It looked pretty old, but Tonics are not affected  
by age.  
  
I made my way to the office. Along the way, I saved a storekeeper's son. His name was Fritz.  
He promised that he would help me later. I noticed that his name was endorsed on his shirt.  
(Sorry, this is an English assignment and I have to use 10 words somewhere in the story.  
Now where could I put the word "love"? Right here? There, I used it.)  
When I made my way to the office, Lucca came to save me. She said that I didn't look like   
I needed saving. I checked the guard and found 5 Mid Tonics. Suddenly, I heard a loud  
sound.   
  
I want outside and saw... The Dragon Tank!!!  
  
What will happen to Crono and Lucca? Will they defeat the Dragon Tank? Who knows?   
Actually.........ME!!  
Find out in the next chapter!!!! 


	2. Battle against a Tank

This is chapter 2 of my fanfiction. This is the chapter where Crono and Lucca   
fight the Dragon Tank! Remember...I don't own Chrono Trigger or the characters. Nintendo does.  
  
Last time...  
  
We looked outside and saw... The Dragon Tank!!!  
  
Lucca said "Wait a minute. I remember seeing a packet on the floor. It said:  
  
Dragon Tank-  
  
The Body attacks. The Wheels store energy. The Head repairs the tank and provides a   
defense against fire and lightning. Unless the Head is destroyed, the tank is invincible.  
  
We need to go against the head first, Crono. We can use those Mid Tonics if we get weak.   
Here, I brought 2 Elixers. It fully heals one of us and restores all MP. Use it, Crono!"  
  
I thought "Do I eat it?".  
  
I ate it.  
  
BOOM!!  
  
I felt fully refreshed. Lucca asked me how I knew to use it by eating it.   
I wanted to tell her it was a lucky guess, but, I don't talk too much...  
  
She ate hers, and she looked MUCH better. I guess she had a couple of battles   
along the way, and was a little worn out.  
  
We went ahead.  
  
"Wait! Crono, do you have your best sword equipped?" Lucca asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Good. We need the best defense, too!" she said.  
  
We equipped our items and went out to defeat the Dragon Tank.  
  
When I first saw it, I figured it would be a hard battle, but I had no idea...  
  
First, Lucca attacked with her gun. She had probably forgotten about the Head,   
because she attacked the Body first. It took a little damage. Then, I attacked the Head.   
There was a big gash where I had hit it, and it was destroyed.  
  
"All right! This is too easy!!" Lucca cheered.  
  
The Body launched 5 missiles that hit Lucca. She looked a little hurt, but not enough to  
put her out of the battle. I attacked the Body. There was another big gash, but it wasn't destroyed. Lucca fired her gun at it, but that barely damaged it.  
  
Then, I noticed the wheels were charging up. I attacked them, but they didn't take that much damage. Then, the tank ran Lucca  
and me over. That hurt VERY bad, so I used a Mid Tonic. I felt refreshed. Lucca shot her gun at the body and it was destroyed.  
  
I slashed the wheels again, but it still didn't do that much damage. Then, it ran us over again. Lucca collapsed from the hit.   
I slashed the wheels again as hard as I could. They then were destroyed. I jumped on top of the tank, stuck my blade into  
the gas valve, and pulled my sword out to the side. The Tank then started to explode. Then, I heard the chancellor say "Fix  
the Tank!!". The tank exploded, and the guards and the chancellor formed a bridge for us while trying to hang on for their lives.  
  
When I got to the front doors of the castle, I heard the chancellor again. "What now?" I thought...  
  



End file.
